hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Grabowski
Background Teddy Grabowski was born in Jersey City, New Jersey. At the age of five, he entered his first bare knuckle boxing fight against a much older child and won. From that very moment, he knew he wanted to be a professional fighter. At the age of 18, Grabowski sought out the help of legendary boxer, Soda Popinski. Popinski, at first refused. But after months of begging, relented and trained Teddy. At the age of 21, Grabowski entered his first professional fight, losing via doctor stoppage. A few short weeks later, a rematch took place in which Grabowski, putting his old timey boxing style to use, proceeded to knock his opponent out. In the process, his opponent suffered a severe concussion that ended his career. However, after the victory, Grabowski inexplicably retired. Fast forward to 2012 Teddy Grabowski, now 35, returned to professional fighting at HCL's inaugural event with an impressive TKO victory over Ishmael Bowerstern. Four months later, Grabowski won his first championship and became HCL's first Light Heavyweight Champion. MMA record |- | |align=center| | Pappy Goulash | | HCL 56 | September 18, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Landover, Maryland | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-3 | Eamon Grundel | TKO (Punches) | HCL 52 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:17 | Enumclaw, Washington | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-3 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 48 | January 28, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:17 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-3 | Pappy Goulash | KO (Left uppercut) | HCL 44 | September 13, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:31 | Hanford, California | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-3 | Paul Bunyip | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 40 | April 19, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:41 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-3 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 37 | January 18, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:24 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Ben McGuirk | TKO (Punches) | HCL 31 | June 22, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:11 | Detroit, Michigan |FOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-3 | Paul Bunyip | TKO (Punches) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:28 | Portland, Oregon | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-2 | Montpelier Nash | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 21 | June 9, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:16 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-2 | Sergei Matryoshka | TKO (Punches) | HCL 17 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:05 | Vineyard Haven, Massachusetts | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-1 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:58 | Hanford, California | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-0 | Ralph Marshall | TKO (Punches) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:04 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Final for the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Christian Sundance | KO (Left hook) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:07 | Kamloops, British Columbia | LHW Semifinal, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:08 | Saginaw, Michigan | LHW Quarterfinal, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Ishmael Bowerstern | TKO (Punches) | HCL 1 | May 19, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:31 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |} ----